


Old flame

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Modification, Cock Piercing, Ear Piercings, F/M, Genital Piercing, NSFW Art, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Tattoos, Xenophilia, human genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: This was a fun prompt! There were several to choose from and it was hard to pick which one to do, but I thought Dave and Terezi getting together sounded fun. Featuring a flush fling.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Old flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redglares_hot_butt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/gifts).



A little Dave/Rezi for my fill! The req was for this pairing, emphasis on human genitals and the vulva :)


End file.
